


So What Ya havin?

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bi solidarity, Bi-bros, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, ed and babs are buddies, gossip over a drink, i like to think barbara and ed always mutually respected one another on some level, they're on good terms okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: The Bi's that scheme together, stay together (and meet up for drinks and gossip about their respective partners)





	So What Ya havin?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the damned tumblr post this was based off of and then i added some more cuz it felt so short and i do want to give y'all longer works but then i forgot what i wanted to add so here is this mess.
> 
> Unbeta'd

"So" Barbara started, crossing her legs and sipping her drink. "What's It like living with Oswald? _Hellish_ , I imagine" she said, clearly ready for ed to spill the beans on his boyfriend. Ed simply chuckled and smiled down at his hands. "It has it's moments of course" he said. Barbara raised an eyebrow and leant in, a smirk on her face. "Do tell" she promoted, eager to hear a story.

Edward smirked back and coughed, resting his hands on the bar as he began to speak. "Okay, so one time, I asked Oswald for a glass of water. He was closer to the kitchen, it made logical sense." Babs nodded in agreement and encouragement.

"Ah and at the time he was mad at me, apparently his little plant lady is allowed to be intolerably rude but i am not. Anyhow, I asked him for a glass of water. He came back to me and handed me a glass full of ice." Barbara pulled a face and ed laughed, " I know? Right? So I looked at him clearly confused and He just said "' _wait_ '". Ed exhaled and enjoyed the contortion on Barbara's face. She grinned and began to laugh, setting her drink down so she didn't spill any. 

"Oh.my. God" she giggled, flashing ed a sharp grin. "That's classic" she replied. Downing the rest of her drink seemingly without difficulty. "Though" she began, "i do admire his methods" she admitted, pouring herself another drink.

Ed smiled and sipped his drink, aware of Barbara's eyes on him. "what?" he questioned, alert and aware in seconds. Barbara waved her hands and spoke quickly, "no no nothings wrong i just..are you okay?" At that Ed frowned. "i mean are you happy?" she asked, unusually soft and caring. Ed's breath hitched, he wasn't expecting that. He pictured his morning before he had come to the sirens to see barbara: how he had woken up next to Oswald, how his partner had been so soft and loving and fiercely protective when Ed had said where he was going. Happy. _Yes_. _ **Happy**_ , and so much more.

Ed smiled and ducked his head slightly. "yes, i am happy...thankyou Barbara" he replied, clinking his drink against hers, she smiled and muttered a quiet "good" before drinking. Ed perked up as an idea came to him. Oswald's reaction would be priceless. "Miss kean" he started, formally and playfully. Barbara raised an eyebrow and skeptically replied "Mr Nygma?". Ed chuckled and asked "would you like to come round for dinner later? with Oswald and i?.". Ed kept his composure, suddenly nervous. Yes the two were friendly...but had he overstepped?

Barbara regarded him for a good minute before smiling gently and avoiding his eyes. "I'd like that"

Ed clapped his hands together and pulled out his phone, "i'll text you what time we'll be ready" he said, standing up and eager to get home to see what his boyfriend would say.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please?


End file.
